1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical receptacle to be set to a urinal scupper or top inflow port into which low-tank cleaning water is poured.
2. Prior Art
A spud (decorative dish) made of earthenware which is the same material as a urinal body is conventionally installed on the urinal scupper so that it will cover the scupper without interrupting the flow of urine and water. For the above urinal, urolith made of calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate contained in urine is easily collected on the scupper and in the drain pipe connected to the scupper. Resultingly, the urinal becomes dirty and a bad smell is emitted. Therefore, to remove urolith and prevent it from collecting, a ball- or disk-type solid chemical mainly consisting of sulfamic acid is placed on the above scupper. Also, a receptacle with the same shape as the spud containing the chemical is placed on the scupper instead of the spud.
A receptacle containing the chemical is also placed on the top inflow port (water receiving portion) of the low-tank connected to a closet in order to send the chemical into the low-tank by receiving cleaning water from a cleaning tube (J-shaped).
The inside bottom shape of the urinal is formed so that it will gently and continuously be curved to the scupper. However, when placing a receptacle containing the chemical on the scupper, the receptacle becomes protruded. Therefore, to pass urine, there is a problem that urine easily splashes because it hits the receptacle and the floor is wet by the splashed urine. Also for the receptacle placed on the water receiving portion of the low-tank, there is a problem that water splashes because it hits the receptacle and the floor is wet by the splashed water.
Meanwhile, because the above receptacle is made of non-decomposable plastic material such as propylene resin, there is also a problem that it remains non-decomposable for a long time after it is discarded and causes environmental pollution.